YohXAnna Songfic collection
by Yohna
Summary: Hey it's a YohXAnna songfic collecton! Please send me reviews! It's up to you to understand it but I do hope you like it! Oh and one more thing, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! [Multi-chaptered]
1. Can't Help Falling In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king and this song...okay???

Song #1:

Can't Help Falling In Love

Yoh tucked his left hand in his pocket as he walked home alone, the wind was cold so he quickened his pace.

"Gee if I have to stay here any longer I'll get sick."

Yoh was walking fast so it's not long before he reached the house only to find no one was home. He placed the groceries in the kitchen and looked for Anna in the living room but no sign of her; he went inside her room but still no Anna.

"Okay! She's not home yet I'll start making dinner!"

"Master Yoh?" a voice said as Yoh chopped the vegetables. Yoh turned around to see his power spirit.

"Oh hey Amidamaru! What is it?" Yoh asked happily

"I was thinking about your relationship with Ms. Anna..." Amidamaru said as he looked at the really blushing hard Yoh.

"So what... about...it...?"Yoh asked

"Did you tell her how you feel? I know you really want to tell her already." Said Amidamaru

"Uhhh I was thinking of a perfect timing—"then an opening of the door cut him off.

"Is dinner ready yet?" asked Anna as she walked inside

"Welcome back Ms. Anna" greeted Amidamaru as he disappeared when Anna nodded.

"Aaaa sorry Anna I was a bit late." Explained Yoh

"Just finish cooking quickly." Said Anna as she walked towards the living room and turned the radio on

"I'll be in my room" was the only words that Yoh heard from Anna followed by an opening and closing of door. He sighed as he resumed cooking.

Author: Okay guys we'll be playing a very romantic song actually one of my favorites. Here is Can't Help Falling In Love by Julio Iglesias...

"Oh that song is nice." Yoh told himself as he mixed the soup

"Okay I'll tell her tonight. I have to or I won't have any chance."

Wise men say,

Only fools rush in

But I can't help

Falling in love with you

"Yoh are you done yet? I'm hungry." Said Anna as she went in the kitchen

"I'm done already."

Anna sat down then they ate the food. Yoh was glancing at Anna everytime he knew that she wasn't looking.

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help

Falling in love with you

"Anna," Yoh said a bit hesitatingly

"What?" Anna asked

"Can we go out...uhhh stargaze?" Yoh saod as he stood up

Anna stood up too in reply and Yoh understood it already

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

They went outside and sat on the grass under the tree. All those times Yoh dreamed of doing this with Anna, so while Anna was looking at the stars Yoh was looking at his star, the star that brightened up his lonely night, the one that gave him hope and strength; most specially the girl that he really loves.

"Anna?" I need to tell you something." Yoh began as he moved closer to Anna

"What is it?" Anna asked as she looked at Yoh, it was really rare to see Yoh wearing a serious and nervous look at his face, usually he smiles all the time.

"I love you" Yoh confessed

Anna was rather stunned to hear it from Yoh. She just stared at Yoh in shock.

"What...but why?" Anna asked

Yoh took her hand and looked at her eyes directly.

"I just can't help it Anna...all these years I can't help it. So Anna do you love me?" asked Yoh hopefully

"Of course Yoh, I wouldn't stay with you if I don't." said Anna

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help  
Falling in love with you

Yoh wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Anna close to him. He was happy that everything was now clear and that he was with his Anna. The stars shone brightly upon them as they shared a very sweet moment together.

Hey guys! I found time to write a fanfic even if it's our periodic test! I'm okay! In fact I'm planning to write a songfic collection! Please send me your very bright ideas cause I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE A GOOD SONGFIC! Please tell me if this is good or bad by SENDING REVIEWS OF COURSE! I'll be expecting them!


	2. Looking Through the Eyes of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King OR this Song!

Song #2 

**Looking Through the Eyes of Love**

A blonde walked slowly towards the Funbari cemetery with her red bandana swaying in the wind. This girl was Anna the ice queen, the girl that wasn't love by anybody, now sitting under the tree looking at the stars with a spirit hovering beside her; a spirit of a girl with long wavy hair, this spirit is Maya she died because of a car crash. After a few moments of silence Anna began to talk to Maya and the understanding spirit knew that she has a problem.

"Maya...do you think someone will love me?" Anna asked not taking her gaze off the sky.

"Of course Ms. Anna everybody is loved." Maya said as she smiled at Anna.

"You're just saying that... have you ever loved someone before Maya?"

"Of course but I don't know what happened to him after I died, I heard that he died also but I never saw him do you want me to tell you what happened?" Maya asked

"Is it okay?" Anna asked as she looked at Maya

"Well it was autumn and I was waiting for Michael beside the street that's our meeting place. Then I was really enjoying myself the wind that touched my face felt great and then I heard Michael call my name. I turned around and saw him running towards me telling me to run too. I turned around to see a car speeding towards me then everything was white... the only thing that I saw was Michael's tear-stricken face, I smiled at him then I closed my eyes and saw nothing." Said Maya sadly as she remembered what happened.

"Do you think someone will love me like that Maya?" asked Anna

"I know that he is just around here." Said Maya as she smiled he saw Yoh pass by looking for Anna.

"Do you want to see him?" asked Anna as she took off her beads

"Yes after that I think I will rest already...can you..." asked Maya as she looked at Anna

"Yes I can call him." Anna proceeded with the chant (sorry I don't know what she says) then light surrounded her. A spirit came out it was a black-haired man then he looked at Maya and quickly made his way towards her.

"Maya is that you?" Michael asked

"Yes it's me what happened to you?"

"After you died I went back to our meeting place and I cried I wanted to see you. I just hid inside my room and I don't know what happened anymore I just slept and then I never woke up. I knew instantly that I'm dead and I told myself that I will find you until now this good-hearted maiden called me and here I' am." Explained Michael then he embraced Maya, light surrounded them and they disappeared only echoes were heard after that.

"Ms. Anna thank you and I know that you will find happiness... you deserve it..."

Anna sighed then she sat again and looked at the stars

"I hope so," then she looked at the stars again

"I better go it's getting late" Anna said as she turned around only to see Yoh ran towards her and hug her.

"Yoh... what are you doing here?" asked Anna shocked with Yoh's actions

"You're here! I thought you were gone! You had me worried!" said Yoh as he faced Anna.

For once in her life Anna was shocked, Yoh was worried about her? But she thought Yoh doesn't care about her. Then found herself looking at Yoh's eyes.

Please, don't let this feeling end,

It's ev'rything I am,

Ev'rything I wanna be;

I can see what's mine now,

Finding out what's true,

Since I've found you

Lookin' through the eyes of love

"Yoh you were worried?" asked Anna

"Of course Anna! I was looking all over for you...I was really worried I thought you left me already without knowing how I feel." Said Yoh as the tone of his voice changed into a soft one

"How you...feel?" said Anna as she looked at his eyes that held so many feelings, his eyes that showed how he felt without him telling anyone about it.

Now I can take the time,

I can see my life

As it comes on shining now;

Reachin' out to touch you,

I can feel so much,

Since I've found you

Lookin' through the eyes of love.

Yoh took Anna's hands and looked at her. His eyes shone with determination to tell her how he feels but Anna noticed something else she just can't make out what it is.

"I love you Anna..."

And now I do believe,

That even in a storm,

we'll find some light;

Knowin' you're beside me,

I'm alright.

"How can you Yoh? You should hate me because I never let you have the freedom in life that you wanted." Said Anna as she avoided his gaze, how could Yoh love her? No one loves her.

Please, don't let this feelin' end,

It might not come again;

And I want to remember

How it feels to touch you;

How I feel so much,

Since I've found you

Lookin' through the eyes of love.

"I don't know how Anna, I just do." Said Yoh as he gave her another heart-warming smile.

"Yoh I thought-"

"I love you Anna." Said Yoh again as if reassuring her of his feelings

"I-I love you too Yoh." Said Anna as Yoh embraced her.

Somewhere Maya and Michael watched the two.

"I'm glad she found love." Said Maya

"I'm glad too cause I also found my love." Said Michael as the two walked away hand in hand.

Well...what do you think? I only created Maya and Michael! Thank You to my reviewers! I love you all!!! I thought chapter one was a junk coz nobody bothered to give reviews but you guys gave me hope! So here I' am still writing! Please review this! Oh wrong Please read and review! I know that the lyrics of Can't Help Falling In Love was incomplete coz that was the version of Julio Iglesias. Anyway I think the lyrics of this one is complete so please read and review! I'm planning to write more! () If I receive many reviews that is!


	3. The Keeper of the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman nor this song! Though I would love to if given the chance!

**Song #3**

**Keeper of the Stars**

Horo came for a visit at the onsen hotel where he found Yoh sitting on the porch while listening on his headphones. The blue haired Ainu approached the almost falling asleep brunette and shouted a very loud hello on his ears.

"Hey Yoh what's up?" Horo greeted'

"Oh hey Horo! What brings you here?" Yoh asked good naturedly

Horo was about to speak when he saw Anna go outside the house with the wind blowing her red bandana behind. He then turned to look at Yoh but he only found his friend looking at the blonde (well it's Anna) who just walked away. An evil grin formed on Horo's face as he rubbed his palms together. Yoh turned to look at Horo who gained back his composure and showed him a no-evil-plans look.

"So Yoh how's it going between you and Anna?" asked Horo

"I-uh well..." Yoh stammered trying his best to hide the blush forming on his cheeks already

"You haven't told her yet right?" Horo said in a teasing tone while Yoh only nodded

"Well you have to tell her already!" said Horo

"I can't help it when I look at her, she just makes me nervous." Said Yoh

Horo stood up and pointed an accusing finger Horo stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Yoh as the smile on his face grew awfully wider.

"What?" Yoh asked

"You Yoh Asakura must be bold! Daring!" said Horo excitedly

"What?!?! How the heck am I supposed to be that?!?!" Yoh asked surprised on what Horo just said

"You have to be brave Yoh or you may lose her, she's pretty you know?" Horo said as he ran away waving at Yoh and shouting good luck

Yoh thought for a moment then he saw Anna walking back to the house with a bag of grocery and a broen paper bag. She looked at him then proceeded on entering the house. Yoh's eyes brightened with determination.

"Yeah I have to be bold! Daring!" Yoh said as he went inside to follow Anna who has a what's-the-matter-with-you look on her face.

"Hey Anna! I'll make dinner already!" volunteered Yoh

"What's with you, had lot's of coffee?" asked Anna

"Nah just wanna eat early before it gets dark." Yoh said

"Fine just make sure this one is edible!" said Anna as she walked away from Yoh but eventually stopped in her tracks when she felt Yoh look at her still.

"Got anything to say?" asked Anna

"Well Anna let's go stargazing later okay?" said Yoh as he turned around and started chopping the vegetables.

Anna walked towards the living room recalling what just happened back there.

"Did Yoh just asked me out?" Anna thought

Yoh was cooking when he thought about the first time he met Anna. A few days ago Yoh and his friends were talking about the thing called destiny.

(Flashback)

"Hey Yoh do you believe in destiny?" asked Manta

"I don't know what about it? Do you guys believe on it?" Yoh asked

"Hey I do! In fact I have an example! You know we met each other and became very good friends!" Ryu said happily

"Yeah destiny is about meeting the person you really like to be with that always happens." Said Ren

"I don't think so! Just think about Yoh and Anna!" said Chocolove

Everyone looked at Yoh who walked backwards a little.

"Are you hiding something from us Yoh?" asked Horo

"Yeah...about you and Anna?" asked Ryu

"No nothing guys really!" said Yoh as he backed away some more

"You're gonna tell us Yoh..." everyone said as they approached Yoh with evil look in their eyes. Yoh ran inside the house before anyone of them got their hands on him. He doesn't want everyone to know about his feelings for Anna.

(End of Flashback)

"Now I'm gonna tell her already," Yoh said as he placed the food on the table

"Is it ready?" asked Anna as she entered the room

"Yup everythings ready! Let's eat!" said Yoh

They finished eating and Yoh washed the dishes, then he gave Anna her coat and he took his as they went outside to the hill.

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight

They made it to the hill where Yoh looked at Anna who sat quietly beside him with her eyes sparkling as she looked at the stars. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on hers and gave it a light squeeze.

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Anna looked at Yoh in surprise at his actions but eventually relaxed as Yoh began to talk.

"You know Anna, I took you here just to tell you how I feel." Said Yoh

"So? What are you going to tell me?" asked Anna as she turned her head to face Yoh.

"I love you." Said Yoh as he embraced Anna who was currently smiling.

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

"I love you too Yoh." Said Anna as she pulled away from his embrace

Without warning Yoh leaned down and kissed Anna's soft lips. He dreamed of this and he thought only in his dreams can this happen but now everything was true. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

"I didn't expect you to tell me that you know that Yoh?" said Anna

Yoh pulled her again into his embrace and nuzzled her hair.

"I surprised you, but I have to tell you now. I love you." Said Yoh

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

Horo looked at them and smiled at himself.

"Yup he's good at those things alright." Said Horo as he walked away

"I wonder when you're gonna send me the girls I'm destined for?" said Horo aloud as he walked on the street. Just then he bumped on a pink haired girl who looked at him when he offered his hand to hers. She took it meekly and smiled at him as a pink blush stained her cheeks.

"That was fast." Horo thought

Wow another mission successfully finished! Hey how about you guys send me reviews I'm starting to think that my stories are junk you know? Well thank you to the people who appreciate my efforts! I love you guys! Please read this it's dedicated to you! To the others please just please read this and please review! Thanks!


	4. Nobody Loves Me Like You Do

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman King and this song of course, I didn't even have many reviews, tell me does this suck?

**Song #4**

**Nobody Loves Me Like You Do**

Anna looked outside her window looking at Yoh while he is currently doing his laps. She put on her bandana and walked towards the balcony where she could have a good look at her beloved fiancée who grinned at her everytime he passed by the house. A small smile appeared on Anna's face, she couldn't clearly remember how long it has been since Yoh told her his feelings because everyday Yoh tells her that he loves her.

Like a candle burning bright  
Love is glowing in your eyes  
A flame to light our way  
That burns brighter ev'ry day  
But, now, I have you  
Nobody loves me like you do

She thought nobody can like her, most specially nobody will ever love her. She was the hateful itako, who wants to spend his life with a cold girl anyway? But then Yoh came along and it was declared she was going to be his fiancée. Anna thought he was very disappointed with the decision not to mention that he received a slap from her. But he never showed any sign of anger or hate for her only his smiles; his smiles that never fail to give her hope everyday.

Like a leaf upon the wind  
I could find no place to land  
I dreamed the hours away  
And wondered every day  
Do dreams come true?  
And nobody loves me like you do

Now she found herself loving this guy who is a total stranger to her. The man that showed her how to love, gave her hope in her life and the guy who told her how much he loves her. Yoh passed by and saw Anna looking away and not at him so he quickly finished his laps and went inside the house while Anna was still lost in her thoughts.

What if I'd never met you?  
Where would I be right now?  
Funny how life just falls in place somehow  
You've touched my heart in places  
That I never even knew  
'Cause nobody loves me like you do

"What will I ever do if he didn't come anyway?" Anna thought, she had to admit that he was the greatest thing that came in her life. He always had that attitude which is very unique from all the rest. Yoh had that certain warmness in him that Anna loved and admired the most. She was lost and Yoh showed her the way.

I was words without a tune  
I was a song still unsung  
A poem with no rhyme  
A dancer out of time  
But, now, there's you  
Babe, nobody loves me like you do

"What are you thinking of?" asked Yoh as he embraced Anna from behind.

"Nothing." Said Anna

"I love you." Yoh whispered

"I love you too." Whispered Anna as they watched the sun set together.

What if I'd never met you?  
Where would I be right now?  
Funny how life just falls in place somehow  
You've touched my heart in places  
That I never even knew  
Nobody loves me  
Nobody loves me  
Nobody loves me like you do  
Nobody loves me like you do

Anna wasn't worried about anything now. Yoh is right beside her and nothing will happen as long as they are together. Yoh tightened his embrace and turned her around then kissed her softly on the lips.

Okay guys, fourth chapter and 9 reviews. I can't believe do you think I just wasted my time? (sobs) Anyway thank you to the following for their very overwhelming and very appreciated support! glued2screen, Rays number gurl, Vash, YamiandAnzu4ever, prissy-chan, and Kiwifroot! I love you guys! You're always there! Well this is not finished yet coz as long as I see more love songs I'll keep on writing! Please Read and Review! This one is pretty crappy and short ain't it? I'll make up for it! If you read and review!


	5. Colors Everywhere

Disclaimer: I really do not own shaman king and this song…

Author Notes: Sorry I got hooked in making poems that I forgot about my songfics…well here it is!

**Song #5**

**Colors Everywhere**

Yoh sat inside Patch Donald's with Ryu, Ren and Horo while Silva was cooking their orders. They sat there laughing at each other's jokes and Silva watched the group amusement evident in his eyes.

"So Ren, how's it going with my baby sister?" started Horo

"We're fine and I'm taking care of her…so what about you and Tamao?" asked Ren smirking

Horo blushed and resumed drinking his iced tea when Ryu talked happily…

"I bet you haven't told her yet!" teased Ryu

"No! And FYI (for your information) we are currently going out!" defended Horo while blushing

"That's good to hear, you're not a chicken after all…so Ren how about me asking Jun to go out huh? Can you help me?" asked Ryu while smiling at Ren

Ren took out his spear and pointed it at Ryu while his eyes was blazing with protectiveness.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my sister or you'll be sorry! I won't have second thoughts using all my furyoku on you!" threatened Ren

"I'm just joking! I'm still looking for my best place!" said Ryu while patting Ren's head.

"Get your hand off me!" said Ren as he sat again and shoved Ryu's hand

"So Yoh how's it going with Anna?" asked Horo

"Yeah, maybe she's training you really hard…" said Ren

"I feel bad for you Yoh but you can always ask your grandmother to call off your engagement with the ice queen." Suggested Horo

Ryu stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Horo combination of black and red aura surrounding him.

"How could you say that?!? Ms. Anna really cares for Master Yoh!" said Ryu

"Okay sorry…uh where was I? Yeah how is it going between both of you?" asked Horo

"We're okay. The training she gives me is not that hard anymore now that the shaman fight won't begin after 500 years." Said Yoh while picking up his glass

"I've never seen you two acting like you love each other." Said Ren

"Ooohh Mr. Romantic is talking!" teased Horo

"So what?!? At least I can say my feeling unlike you!!!" said Ren smirking

"Take that back! Shark fin!" said Horo

And so the interesting conversation finished with Ren and Horo clobbering each other and Ryu trying to calm them down. Yoh just laughed at them and waved a goodbye. He went straight to the hill and lie down on the soft grass while looking at the sky.

_Used to seeing black and white  
never really in between  
waiting for the love of my life  
to come into my dreams  
everything is shades of gray  
never really blues or green_

_needed someone else to turn to  
someone who could help me learn to see  
all the beauty that was waiting for me_

"Anna DOES care for me it's just that not everybody sees it." Thought Yoh

"And she told me that without her knowing it."

**Flashback**

"Anna I know that I'm not going to be the Shaman King because I'm quitting already…"

Then Anna slapped him not too forcefully but just enough to make his cheek turn faintly red. He looked at her in shock.

"Don't forget that I will always be the future wife of Yoh Asakura…"

"Anna…"

**End of Flashback**

"Even though we were separated when we went out of the gate of Babylon something good really happened. I think that's her way of saying that she will always be with me." Thought Yoh with a smile

_You, you put the blue back in the sky  
you put the rainbow in my eyes  
a silver lining in my prayers  
and now there's color everywhere_

_you put the red back in the rose  
just when I needed it the most  
you came along to show you care  
and now there's color everywhere  
everywhere_

"When she wasn't here everything just seemed so ordinary, I can't believe that I acted like a jerk when she came back to me after all those years,"

"I remember telling Manta that she was really cruel and that she made me cry many times when we were children, I think I missed so many details on how she brighten up my day on those rare times that she smiles secretly…"

"She will always be the Anna that I love and nothing will change that, I wouldn't want to look for another fiancée no one but her."

_My life is so predictable  
never any mystery  
but ever since you shined the light  
all of that was history  
now I have a hand to hold  
and a reason to believe  
there's someone in my worth living for  
I was hanging around just wishing on a star  
to put the happiness back in my heart and..._

_You, you put the blue back in the sky  
you put the rainbow in my eyes  
a silver lining in my prayers  
and now there's color everywhere_

_you put the red back in the rose  
just when I needed it the most  
you came along to show you care  
and now there's color everywhere  
oh yeah..._

"I know Manta sees it too, the way she cared for me, by staying there at times that I need her…even if she's free to go with Hao instead of me, she didn't. She chose to stay with me."

"The others doesn't see it but I can see it and I can feel it. I love her, I love my Anna…and she deserves to know it more than anyone else."

"Taking care of me and keeping a close watch at me is really hard…I can't believe she spent almost half of her life doing that, and I can't believe that I didn't even do anything to show my appreciation for that…"

"Then one day I wake up and saw her then…THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP…my heart just kept on beating really hard and fast…"

"Then another day I just find myself thinking of her instead of sleeping and listening to my headphones or going out with my friends."

"I just felt how good it was to fall deeply in love with someone…"

_you care and now there's color everywhere_

_left those hazy days behind me  
never to return again  
now they're just a fading memory  
coz baby it's all so clear to see  
the beauty that is waiting there for me_

_you, you put the blue back in the sky  
you put the rainbow in my eyes  
a silver lining in my prayers  
and now there's color everywhere_

"I better go home already to see her…I left her there again alone."

"I've done that so many times but now I won't, I want to make up for all those years that I left her alone while I'm having fun."

Yoh started walking home while the sun was nearly setting, he saw Anna leaning against the wall while waiting for him. He grinned at her and ran quickly towards her direction.

"Sorry to make you wait Anna…" said Yoh apologetically

"That's fine…we better go inside now." Said Anna as she started walking towards the house, but she stopped when she felt Yoh's arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to him.

_You put the red back in the rose  
just when I needed it the most  
you came along to show you care  
and now there's color everywhere  
a silver lining in my prayers  
and now there's color everywhere_

_you came along to show you care  
and now there's color everywhere_

"I love you Anna-chan…" whispered Yoh as he nuzzled her hair

"Yoh…I love you too." Said Anna as she smiled

"I know…and I've been stupid for not noticing it before…"

Then Yoh carried her inside the house not knowing that they're being watched a while ago. Ryu, Ren and Horo watched them quietly from a distance.

"I told you she's very caring!" said Ryu happily

"Yah! I know! I saw it!" said Horo

"Looks like Yoh is the bravest among all of us." Said Ren

Okay! Hey thanks to the people who reviews my stories! You give me inspiration! I hope I'll receive many reviews on this one! Please check my "Poems" please??? Anyway Please Read and Review! This is a song by Christian Bautista and it's really beautiful!


End file.
